


Pobres almas desafortunadas

by Jude_Melody



Category: A pequena sereia, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Orgulho daquilo que tu fazes; eis uma das maiores virtudes deste mundo. Alguns traçam seus objetivos sob a luz, buscando sempre o que julgam correto. Eu traço meu caminho nas sombras, faço da escuridão o meu lar. Olha só para eles. Olha como gemem, como choram. Essas almas pobres que sacrificaram tudo a troco de nada... Essas pobres almas desafortunadas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é inspirada no filme “A pequena sereia” da Disney e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Nesta fanfic, Ariel é um tritão e Linguado é uma peixinha chamada Lilly. A princípio, a Úrsula também teria seu gênero alterado, mas eu tive uma ideia que me agradou mais. Espero que gostem dela também. Sobre o Eric, conversaremos mais tarde. Todos os outros personagens tiveram seus gêneros e nomes preservados.
> 
> Além dos personagens originais do filme, esta fanfic possui alguns criados por mim. Espero que gostem deles tanto quanto eu gostei.
> 
> O prólogo e os capítulos denominados “Parte” são narrados pelo personagem principal. Também postarei alguns capítulos bônus narrados em terceira pessoa.
> 
> Por fim, mas não menos importante, esta história apresenta conteúdo yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo explícito). Se você não gosta desse gênero, sugiro que procure outra fanfic, como, por exemplo, a minha “A última lição”, uma oneshot de Tarzan que retrata os pensamentos da Jane no momento de sua partida. (Aproveitando para fazer propaganda. :v)
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

Ainda pequeno, eu ouvia minha mãe dizer o quão vasto era este mundo. Nós vivíamos no escuro, abrigados pelas profundezas deste mar que se estende além de minha compreensão. Eu nunca entendi por que morávamos sozinhos. Onde estavam os outros como nós? Onde estavam aqueles que eu poderia chamar de amigos? Eu não sabia. Por isso, sempre perguntava à minha mãe. Ela me dava respostas ríspidas, um “cale-se” seco e maldoso. Até que, um dia, ela me bateu. Foi então que eu parei de perguntar.  
Nós éramos párias, e como párias aprendemos a viver. Ela me ensinou a preparar poções, a criar magias. Era incrível sentir o poder descendo dos meus dedos às pontas de meus tentáculos. Eu sorria para ela, e ela sorria de volta. Nós éramos poderosos, incríveis. Não demorou muito para que os fracos buscassem nossas bênçãos. Eram almas pobres, pobres almas desafortunadas. Algumas queriam amor, outras, fortuna. Nós ajudávamos, claro que ajudávamos. Éramos bons e misericordiosos, ao contrário daqueles que nos renegavam.  
— Beba e atrairá a atenção da pessoa que ama — dizia minha mãe, oferecendo o frasco com a poção do amor.  
— Obrigado, obrigado — respondia o tritão, estendendo os braços ávidos.  
— Mas... — Minha mãe afastava o vidro, lançando sobre o cliente um olhar de advertência. — Se sua amada não corresponder seu amor em três dias, sua alma será minha.  
Ela sorria, e seus dentes pareciam afiados. Os tritões e as sereias sempre se encolhiam nessas horas, mas, no fim, aceitavam as condições. Cedo ou tarde, todos acabavam voltando. Nós logo nos tornamos conhecidos. Na verdade, minha mãe se tornou conhecida. Úrsula, a bruxa do mar. Eu era apenas o filho franzino que vivia escondido, preparando as poções e feitiços que ela me ensinara com tanto esmero. Eu nunca negociava com os clientes, nunca trocava sequer um “olá”. Mas era feliz. Eu era feliz porque minha mãe tinha orgulho de mim.  
Até que veio a tempestade.  
Tritão, o rei dos mares. Ele matou a minha mãe. Matou-a e libertou todos aqueles que haviam negociado conosco. Era uma quebra patente de contrato; aquelas almas nos pertenciam! Mas Tritão não ligava. Ele era poderoso e sabia disso. Tinha poder suficiente para oprimir os fracos. E os fracos eram eu e minha mãe... A mim o rei dos mares não feriu. Desconhecia a minha existência. Talvez fosse por isso que minha mãe sempre me manteve escondido. Ocultar-me de todos foi seu maior ato de amor.  
— Mãe querida... — chamei quando todos já haviam abandonado o campo de batalha. Estávamos sozinhos, eu e ela. Ao nosso redor, os destroços do que antes fora nossa casa. Tritão destruíra tudo. O meu lar. A minha família. A minha dignidade. — Mãe...?  
— Daren — Ela suspirou. — Você está aí?  
— Sim, mainha — respondi, contendo minhas lágrimas como podia.  
Ela estendeu o braço e acariciou o meu rosto. Tocava a mesma face em que me dera o tapa alguns anos atrás. Entre soluços, eu toquei sua mão de volta e tentei não olhar diretamente para o furo profundo no lugar em que antes estivera seu coração.  
— Você está sozinho agora, Daren. Você terá de sobreviver por sua própria conta.  
— Mas, mainha...  
— Você é forte... Eu te ensinei tudo o que sei... — Ela abriu um sorriso sem vida. Nem mesmo os lábios vermelhos eram capazes de animar aquele rosto repleto de dor e frieza. — Lute. Meu filho...  
Não consegui mais conter as lágrimas. Eu estava destruído por dentro. Por quê?! O que nós havíamos feito de errado?! O quê?! Eu não compreendia... Eu não entendia... Toda a dor que desaparecera do rosto de minha mãe quando ela desfaleceu alastrava-se em mim. Nós dois frios. Nós dois sem vida. Eu descobria que tudo tem um preço. E, às vezes, é um preço doloroso a se pagar.


	2. Parte 1

Sentado em meu trono, eu observava o jardim. Plantas feitas de almas lamuriavam-se do triste destino que sofreram. Era uma canção fúnebre que eu apreciava com os olhos fechados. Após vinte anos, finalmente encontrara meu lugar neste mundo. Eu vivia sozinho nos rochedos submersos, preparando poções e feitiços para as pobres almas desafortunadas que me procuravam. Os pedidos eram sempre os mesmos. Amor, fortuna, beleza. Eu nunca deixava de me surpreender com a futilidade do povo do mar. Quando não estava atendendo os clientes, buscava abrigo na sala dos fundos, onde guardava os corais em homenagem à minha falecida mãe.  
— Mainha querida — murmurava, olhando para o teto escuro sobre mim. — Sinto tanta saudade.  
Os dias arrastavam-se melancólicos. Eu queria ir atrás de Tritão e vingar a morte daquela que eu mais amava. Acontece que eu tinha medo. Eu havia visto o poder daquele monstro. Não era páreo para ele. Um pária como eu jamais teria força sequer para causar arranhões no grande rei dos mares. Por isso eu vivia escondido, apenas esperando o momento em que a sorte me agraciaria com sua benção. Mal sabia eu que a sorte bateria à minha porta na forma de um tritão à flor da juventude.  
— Olá? — Ele chamou, nadando por meu jardim. — Tem alguém aí? Pelos mares...  
O tritão estancou, fitando amedrontado as pobres almas que choravam para ele. Seus cabelos ruivos flutuavam ao seu redor, e o verde de sua cauda era quase tão intenso quanto o de seus olhos.  
— Ariel — sussurrou uma peixinha amarela que o circundava. — Estou com medo. Vamos voltar para casa.  
— Mas aquelas enguias disseram que o bruxo do mar vive por aqui. Ele pode nos ajudar, Lilly.  
— Mas Ariel! — rebateu Lilly com urgência. — Olhe só essas plantas esquisitas. Elas parecem... conscientes... Ariel, por favor! Vamos para casa!  
— Não, Lilly — respondeu Ariel, resoluto. — Nós temos de seguir em frente. Vamos, venha comigo. Eu te protejo.  
O tritão abriu um sorriso meigo, mas era visível que o medo gritava dentro dele. Um sorriso também surgiu em meu rosto, e ele não tinha nada de meiguice. Eu me deleitava observando aqueles dois da janela de meu quarto. Percebia em Ariel uma força que nunca vira antes, exceto por uma única vez... Sim. O filho do Rei Tritão nadava calmamente ao meu encontro.

— Olá? — chamou Ariel, adentrando meu humilde salão. — Com licença? Estou procurando o bruxo do mar. Ele está aqui?  
Eu abandonei as sombras e fiz minha entrada triunfal. Ariel arrepiou-se de medo ao ver que eu tinha tentáculos negros no lugar de uma cauda e cabelos brancos que contrastavam com minha pele arroxeada. Tenho de admitir que o jovem tinha coragem. Muitos tritões e sereias mais velhos do que ele encolhiam-se diante de meu olhar.  
— Ariel, meu caro. — Minha voz reverberou pelo pequeno salão enquanto eu estendia os braços. — Seja bem-vindo ao meu palácio!  
Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, examinando os rochedos com um olhar fascinando. Um pouco atrás dele, a peixinha Lilly tremia.  
— Ariel — sussurrou. — Vamos voltar. É perigoso!  
— Perigoso? — Eu me desloquei habilmente até eles e abri meu melhor sorriso. — Não há nada de perigoso aqui. A não ser que... — Fiz uma pausa e levei a mão ao peito. — Não estão falando de mim, estão?  
Os dois amigos responderam em uníssono:  
— Sim, você parece bem perigoso! Com licença, mas nós vamos embora!  
— Não! De forma alguma, senhor... Senhor...  
— Daren — respondi com um tom amável.  
Ariel ergueu um pouco o rosto. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar.  
— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Daren.  
— Diga-me, meu caro Ariel. — Eu pousei uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro. — O que te aflige?  
Aqueles olhos foram coloridos pela tristeza. Ariel abaixou o rosto.  
— Meu pai.  
Eu respirei fundo.  
— Conte. Conte-me tudo.  
Ariel contou. Contou depositando em mim uma confiança digna da ingenuidade de alguém que não conhece os males do mundo. Disse que sua grande paixão era a música. Ariel vivia para cantar.  
— Mas eu sou um tritão, e apenas as sereias podem cantar no coral do reino — concluiu, choroso.  
— Isso é uma terrível e profunda lástima — lamentei, tocando seus ombros. — Por que tantos insistem em se colocar entre você e seu grande amor?  
— Eu também não sei! — bradou Ariel, cerrando os punhos. — Às vezes eu tento cantar escondido. Sebastião, o conselheiro real, é bem compreensivo. Ele é meu cúmplice. Mas há limites para o que ele pode fazer. Ele não pode me colocar no coral do reino...  
Eu movi a cabeça lentamente, examinando aquele rosto juvenil. Toquei seus cabelos ruivos com toda a leveza que podia e, ao falar, deixei que a compreensão transbordasse em minha voz.  
— São todos tolos. São tolos por não te deixarem ser quem você é.  
O jovem ergueu o rosto para mim. Os olhos verdes brilhavam.  
— Cante, Ariel — sussurrei.  
Ele cantou. Sentou-se em uma das rochas diante de meu trono e cantou com toda a sua voz. Até as almas no jardim pararam para escutar. Meu covil nunca estivera tão silencioso.  
— Magnífico! — exclamei, erguendo os braços. — Divino! Ariel, você tem um talento incrível, imensurável! Como seu pai pode ser cego a isso?  
Eu segurava suas delicadas mãos com as minhas. Ariel enrubesceu. Certamente, não estava acostumado a receber elogios.  
— Obrigado, Daren.  
— Ariel — grunhiu Lilly, a peixinha irritante —, vamos embora!  
— Veio buscar ajuda, não? — sussurrei calidamente. — Diga-me, o que eu, Daren, posso fazer por você, minha pequena musa?  
Ele abriu um imenso sorriso. Estava encantado com minhas palavras.  
— Eu estava pensando que... — disse, tímido. — Se eu fosse uma sereia...  
— Ariel! — exclamou Lilly. — Pelos mares, não, Ariel! Se o seu pai escuta isso... Oh, pelas barbas do Rei Tritão!  
Olhei de soslaio para a peixinha irritante. Queria transformá-la em mais uma planta para meu jardim. Contudo, havia algo de conveniente em sua fala.  
— Sua amiga tem razão — entoei, atraindo os olhos verdes para mim. — Eu jamais poderia realizar tamanha perfídia! Transformar você, um tritão tão perfeito, em uma sereia? — Balancei a cabeça com vigor. — Jamais! Daren apenas corrige os erros deste mundo. E você, Ariel... — sussurrei, tocando seu queixo de leve, erguendo seu rosto para mim. — Não é um erro.  
Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-me. Seus olhos brilhavam; eles nunca se cansavam de brilhar. A boca abriu-se de leve, mas nenhuma palavra escapou. Foi Lilly quem me respondeu.  
— Nós agradecemos muito a sua atenção, senhor bruxo do mar, mas precisamos ir embora.  
— Sim. — Eu me afastei. —Por favor, sintam-se à vontade para voltarem quando quiserem.  
— Sim, sim, obrigada, senhor bruxo do mar — respondeu Lilly, empurrando Ariel pela cintura. — Venha, vamos embora, Ariel. Falta pouco para o jantar.  
Ele ficou em transe por alguns segundos antes de se virar para retornar ao castelo. Quando alcançou a porta, olhou para trás, olhou para mim. Seus cabelos ruivos flutuavam ao seu redor.  
— Até logo.  
Eu fiz uma profunda reverência.  
— Até logo, minha pequena musa.  
Eles partiram. Sozinho em meu covil, eu me permiti abrir um sorriso.

Não demorou muito para que Ariel retornasse. Ele sempre atravessava o jardim com uma expressão tristonha e confusa, chamando por mim com sua voz baixa e tímida. Quando entrava no meu salão, continuava suave, como as ondas que batem levemente nos rochedos da superfície, cantando solitárias.  
— Seja bem-vindo, Ariel! — Eu cumprimentava com uma reverência. — Em que posso ajudá-lo hoje?  
— Eu... — Ele esfregava as mãos, envergonhado. — Achei que poderia cantar para o senhor hoje, se não se importar.  
Eu arregalava os olhos, fingindo surpresa.  
— Ah, mas é claro. Seria um deleite!  
E o sorriso de Ariel era tão branco quanto meus cabelos.  
Ele cantava para mim, sempre tão cheio de calor e paixão. Parecia deslocado em meu covil escuro e frio. Eu apenas escutava com um sorriso no rosto, examinando desde seus cabelos ruivos até sua cauda verde e brilhante. Ariel sempre fechava os olhos quando cantava e só voltava a abri-los após a última nota.  
— Bravo! — Eu exclamava, batendo palmas. — Bravíssimo! Divino como sempre, minha pequena musa.  
E Ariel virava o rosto, mordendo os lábios.  
Até que a maldita peixinha amarela começava a empurrá-lo pela cintura, insistindo para que retornassem ao castelo. Ela ainda desconfiava de mim e nunca ficava muito feliz quando Ariel decidia me visitar.  
— Até logo, senhor Daren — dizia o jovem por cima do ombro antes de sair pela porta.  
— Até logo, Ariel! — Eu respondia com entusiasmo.  
Então, eu nadava para meu laboratório e continuava a preparar as poções, cantarolando baixinho.

Certa vez, Ariel apareceu sozinho em meu salão. Parecia triste, desanimado. Eu me aproximei com uma expressão preocupada e pus a mão em seu ombro.  
— O que houve, minha pequena musa?  
Ariel balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu e a Lilly brigamos. Ela não quis vir comigo hoje.  
— Ora, mas que lástima! Que terrível e profunda lástima! Venha, Ariel. Sente-se comigo. Cante um pouco para mim.  
Ele se sentou, mas não cantou nenhuma música. Apenas olhou para baixo e moveu levemente a cauda. Eu prensei os lábios. Precisava pensar em algo. O sucesso de meu plano dependia da confiança daquele tritão ingênuo. Se eu ao menos pudesse...  
— Meu pai arranjou uma noiva para mim. Uma sereia de outro reino.  
— Ah, é mesmo? — perguntei, interessado, empurrando para ele um prato de aperitivos que deixara sobre a mesa entre nós. — Quer um pouco? Eu preparei hoje cedo.  
Ariel meneou a cabeça.  
— Estou sem fome, obrigado.  
Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu me esforcei um pouco para pensar no que dizer. Lá fora, as almas estavam quietas. Elas sempre ficavam quietas quando Ariel me visitava.  
— Ariel... — chamei em tom solene. — Você quer se casar com ela?  
Ariel meneou a cabeça de novo, lutando contra as lágrimas. Cerrou os punhos, com força.  
— Eu não a amo. Sequer a conheço. Eu não quero me casar.  
Encarei-o. Sério.  
— Talvez você só precise conhecê-la. Quem sabe não venha a amá-la?  
— Não! — exclamou Ariel, abaixando a cabeça. — Você não entende? Eu não quero! Eu simplesmente não quero! Eu nunca vou amar aquela sereia!  
Passei a mão por meus cabelos. Aquela era uma situação desconfortável, mas eu precisava agradar Ariel. Ele era a minha chave para atingir o Rei Tritão e vingar a morte de minha mãe.  
— Como pode ter certeza, Ariel?  
Ele esfregou o rosto antes de olhar para mim.  
— Porque eu não gosto de sereias, Daren. Eu só gosto de música.  
Quanta paciência exigia aquele jovem tritão! Lutei comigo mesmo para não suspirar.  
— Só de música?  
Desta vez, Ariel abaixou tanto a cabeça, que inclinou o corpo para frente. Eu tinha certeza de que seu nariz estava tocando sua cauda, mas tudo o que via era seus cabelos flutuando.  
— E de outros tritões.  
Mainha, tu não me preparaste para isso.

Naquela noite, eu caminhei sozinho pelo jardim, ouvindo o choro das almas que recolhera. Precisava de um plano, mas não conseguia imaginar nenhum. Se deixasse Ariel escapar, perderia minha única chance de derrotar o Rei Tritão. Eu já tinha a confiança de Ariel. Só faltava o contrato. Um contrato que Ariel não pudesse cumprir. Assim, o Rei Tritão viria a meu encontro. E, em troca da alma de seu filho, eu exigiria a alma dele.


	3. Parte II

Ariel retornou no dia seguinte. Eu já estava sentado no meu pequeno salão, esperando com os braços cruzados. Abri um meu sorriso assim que aquela confusão de verde e vermelho adentrou o cômodo e me preparei para os cumprimentos de sempre.  
— Minha pequena...  
— Daren! — Ele exclamou, atirando-se em meu peito. — Deixe-me viver aqui, por favor!  
Ergui o rosto, estupefato.  
— Mas o que...  
Ele se afastou de súbito.  
— Eu não faço bagunça. Juro! Arrumo minha própria cama, preparo nossa comida. Só me deixe viver aqui. Por favor, por favor, por favor! — implorou, juntando as mãos.  
— Ei, ei, ei! Ariel! — Levantei-me, fitando-o com uma surpresa genuína. — Para que tanto alarde?  
— E-eu disse a meu pai ontem à noite que não gostava de sereias, só de músicas, mas ele não queria me ouvir. Então, eu disse que gostava de tritões, e ele ficou louco! Disse coisas horríveis para mim, horríveis! Foi uma lástima, Daren! Uma terrível e profunda lástima!  
Ele se atirou no piso de pedra, chorando. Eu ainda tentava processar suas palavras, que eram muito mais incríveis do que as minhas mais vaidosas entradas triunfais. Agachei-me como pude e fiz carinho em seus cabelos.  
— Pronto, pronto. Acalme-se. Eu vou te ajudar.  
Busquei em meu estoque uma de minhas poções da felicidade. Era um líquido quase inofensivo, que deixava as pessoas alegres por algumas horas. Quando retornei ao salão, Ariel estava sentado em uma das pedras, fitando a própria cauda. Depositei o frasco na mesa à sua frente.  
— Ariel? — chamei.  
— O que eu faço, Daren? Não sei o que fazer.  
Fiquei em silêncio. Não tinha a menor ideia do que lhe responder. O jovem acabara de ser rejeitado pelo pai. Talvez fosse minha chance de oferecer um contrato.  
— Ariel, quantos anos você tem?  
— Dezenove. — Ele esfregou o rosto. — Por quê?  
Dezenove. Sua aparência era condizente com a idade. Um tritão franzino, mas belo. O peito branco subia e descia no compasso de sua respiração, mas eram os cabelos que conquistavam. Ruivos e macios, eles flutuavam ao redor do rosto decorado pelo verde que eram seus olhos.  
— Você ainda é tão jovem... Não deveria sofrer uma dor como essa.  
Ariel olhou para mim. Parecia perdido. Sorri para ele.  
— Sabe... Quando eu era criança, minha mãe foi assassinada.  
Ele levou as mãos aos lábios, horrorizado. Seus olhos sempre brilhantes preencheram-se de lamento.  
— Quem faria uma coisa dessas?  
Virei o rosto de lado, dando-lhe uma breve visão de meu brinco de concha.  
— Um tritão mau.  
Ariel balançou a cabeça, tristonho.  
— Eu sinto muito...  
— Mas a minha mãe me amava. Ela morreu em meus braços, mas me amava. — Eu o encarei. Meus olhos estavam turvos. — Eu só consigo imaginar a dor de não ser amado por seu pai.  
Ele não me respondeu. Apenas lambeu os lábios e ficou quieto em sua tristeza. As almas do jardim respeitaram seu silêncio.  
— Daren, o que é isso? — perguntou, indicando o frasco com a poção da felicidade.  
— Isto? — Eu peguei o frasco e o apertei em minha mão. — Nada. Não é nada.

Na terceira vez em que retornou sozinho, Ariel estava feliz. Atravessou o jardim cantarolando e me cumprimentou com um imenso sorriso ao se sentar diante de mim.  
— Seja bem-vindo, Ariel — disse com uma breve reverência.  
— Obrigado, Daren. — Ele correspondeu com outra reverência.  
— Vejo que parece contente hoje. Alguma boa notícia?  
— Uma excelente notícia!  
Ariel contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Disse-me que, nos últimos dias, estivera se aventurando pela superfície. Era perigoso, é claro, mas ele queria passar o máximo de tempo possível longe de casa. Com a ajuda de Lilly, com quem finalmente fizera as pazes, iniciou suas explorações. Juntos, eles descobriram um navio em alto-mar. Ariel ouviu a música que os humanos tocavam e se apaixonou por elas. Seguindo a embarcação, encontraram uma praia na qual homens e mulheres reuniam-se para cumprimentar os viajantes. Amanhecia quando o navio atracou, mas a música continuava.  
— Eles não fazem distinção. Tanto homens quanto mulheres podem cantar à vontade. Isso não é incrível?  
— Sim — respondi aos olhos que brilhavam. — Maravilhoso!  
— Se eu ao menos pudesse me juntar a eles... — lamentou-se Ariel.  
Essa era a minha deixa. Eu esfreguei o queixo, pensativo.  
— Eles o matariam assim que o vissem. Humanos são criaturas hostis.  
— Sim, meu pai me contou sobre eles. Disse que capturam sereias e fazem coisas horríveis com elas. — Ariel estremeceu. — Também disse que, quando eu era criança, minha mãe for capturada e morta por humanos.  
Permaneci em silêncio, sentindo a dor de Ariel. Era a primeira vez que ele falava de sua mãe. Eu não imaginava que tivesse um passado tão semelhante ao meu.  
— Daren, o senhor canta?  
Quase engasguei com a mudança súbita de assunto. Pensei em me sair com algum comentário bem humorado, mas a seriedade brilhava nos olhos de Ariel.  
— Eu não canto.  
— Mas o senhor tem uma voz tão bonita!  
— Não. — Balancei a cabeça. — Bonita é a sua voz, Ariel.  
E era. Desde o primeiro momento, eu soube disso. Ariel tinha uma voz pura e cálida que combinava tanto com a canção mais alegre, quanto com a canção mais triste. Ele tinha o poder de conquistar quem quer que fosse com ela. As almas de meu jardim não enganavam: a música de Ariel tocava de uma forma profunda, mais poderosa do que qualquer feitiço que eu pudesse criar.  
— A sua também é.  
Eu me surpreendi. Ariel segurava minhas mãos com as suas. O contraste do lilás no rosa claro era curioso e agradável.  
— Cante para mim.  
Sorri para ele.  
— Está bem, mas não me culpe se eu deixá-lo surdo.  
Eu cantei. Cantei desastradamente. Até Ariel balançou a cabeça, rindo.  
— Você tem uma bela voz, mas lhe falta a técnica. Eu já sei! Posso lhe ensinar a cantar!  
— Ensinar-me? — Joguei a cabeça de lado, desafiando-o. — O que te faz pensar que pode me ensinar o que quer que seja?  
Ariel deu uma cambalhota para trás e depois girou o corpo, todo serelepe. Os cabelos dançaram de forma incrível com seus movimentos.  
— Ora, senhor Daren! Está falando com Ariel, o cantor mais divino de todo o reino de Tritão! Ensinar-lhe um pouco de música não pode ser tão difícil!

Lilly acompanhou as aulas de canto. Ela já não parecia tão reticente em relação a mim. Até conseguia tecer elogios quando eu acertava as notas. Ariel, porém, mostrou-se um professor severo. E sua timidez desapareceu por completo. Ele não hesitava em tocar meu rosto, erguendo meu queixo. Sorria sempre, como se ensinar-me a cantar fosse a tarefa mais gratificante dos mares.  
— Está melhorando divinamente! — exclamava sempre que eu completava uma de suas lições.  
— Está sendo muito gentil comigo, Ariel.  
Eu poderia usar uma de minhas poções ou feitiços para cantar melhor, mas não o fazia. As aulas eram uma boa forma de conquistá-lo cada vez mais. Eu podia sentir, em todo o meu ser, o quanto Ariel ficava mais e mais próximo de mim. Era só uma questão de tempo até eu arrebatá-lo com meus tentáculos, prendendo-o para sempre em meu jardim de almas. Enquanto isso, divertia-me com as canções que ele inventava.  
— Eu sabia! Eu sabia! — disse Ariel ao fim do segundo mês de ensaios. — Você é incrível, Daren! Está cantando muito bem!  
— Mas é claro. — Eu tomei suas mãos nas minhas. Ariel enrubesceu. — Afinal, eu tenho uma linda musa que me inspira.  
Ele ficou quietinho com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Estava tão próximo de mim que eu quase podia sentir a carícia de seus cabelos. Lilly estragou tudo enfiando-se entre nós para empurrar Ariel pelo peito.  
— Muito bem, muito bem. Já é tarde. Precisamos ir embora, Ariel. Hum, até logo, senhor bruxo do mar!  
— Até logo — respondi, contendo minha raiva.  
Ariel e Lilly nadaram juntos em direção à porta. Estava quase retornando a meu quarto, quando ouvi uma voz cálida dizer:  
— Espere um pouco, Lilly. Eu esqueci minha bolsa.  
Ariel adentrou o pequeno salão com toda a graciosidade de sua cauda verde e seus cabelos ruivos. Pegou a bolsa em que guardava os instrumentos utilizados em nossas aulas e se aproximou de mim com um meio sorriso.  
— Amanhã não poderei vir. Meu pai me levará ao reino vizinho para que eu conheça a minha noiva. — Ele inspirou fundo. — Mas eu voltarei assim que puder para que possamos cantar juntos.  
Cantar juntos. Era o passo final. Depois disso, eu teria a confiança plena daquele tritão que me olhava com tanto carinho.  
— Não se esqueça de mim, está bem?  
— Esquecer-me? — Eu toquei seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. — Como eu poderia esquecer a minha pequena musa?  
Ariel sorriu e, com um movimento rápido, deu um beijo em minha bochecha. Ele desapareceu antes mesmo que eu piscasse, batendo a cauda em uma velocidade impressionante. Quando minhas pálpebras se ergueram, eu já estava sozinho.

As almas não voltaram a se lamuriar nos dias que se seguiram. Não porque Ariel estivesse em meu covil; ele ainda não retornara de sua viagem. A voz que cantava e acalmava as pobres almas desafortunadas era a minha.

— Daren! — exclamou Ariel, adentrando o salão. — Daren?  
— Te peguei! — disse, tocando seus ombros por trás.  
— Ah! Daren! — Ele se virou para mim, levando a mão ao peito. — Não faça isso! Pregou-me um susto.  
— Ora, minha pequena musa, era justamente essa a intenção. — Eu abri um sorriso. — Por que demorou tanto?  
Ariel suspirou.  
— É uma longa história.  
Sentamo-nos de frente um para o outro. Lilly não viera desta vez.  
— O nome dela é Cibelle. É uma sereia muito bonita e agradável. Ela foi bastante gentil e solícita comigo.  
— Mas... — principiei, já sentindo o tom melancólico de sua fala.  
— Eu... — Ariel balançou a cabeça. — Não tem como isso dar certo, Daren. Eu já gosto de outro.  
Fitei-o com cautela. Aquela era uma revelação perigosa. Se Ariel estivesse apaixonado, havia o risco de se afastar de mim. Eu só podia rezar em silêncio para que ele não fosse correspondido. Talvez, assim, pudesse oferecer-lhe um de meus contratos e, finalmente, pôr as mãos em sua alma. Desde que ele fracassasse, é claro.  
— É mesmo, Ariel? E ele gosta de você?  
O jovem tritão pareceu desconfortável. Apenas deu de ombros.  
— Não sei.  
— Ora, e por que não pergunta? Pode se surpreender com a resposta.  
Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo.  
— Talvez...  
Eu esperei. Sabia que, em momentos como este, era só uma questão de tempo até Ariel voltar a falar. Não me enganei. Ele segurou minhas mãos por cima da mesa, sorriu para mim e disse:  
— Cante comigo, Daren.  
Sorri também.  
— Será um prazer, minha pequena musa.  
Nós cantamos juntos. Primeiro baixinho, depois cada vez mais alto. Era incrível. Era libertador. Como Ariel gostava de dizer, divino. Enquanto segurava as mãos dele e fitava aqueles olhos cheios de verde e de carinho, eu me sentia verdadeiramente aceito pela primeira vez em anos. Fiquei orgulhoso de mim. Não errei uma nota sequer.

As pobres almas desafortunadas não choravam mais. Algumas delas até pareciam cantar. Elas cantavam comigo.

Eu jamais poderia prever aquele movimento. Quando abri os olhos, Ariel estava bem diante de mim, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Com o susto, tentei jogar o corpo para trás, e meus tentáculos se moveram para todos os lados, alguns deles atingindo Ariel, que se defendeu com os braços. Olhei a meu redor. Como imaginava, estava em meu quarto, em minha cama. E Ariel invadira o cômodo.  
— Desculpe, Daren. É que hoje eu vim mais cedo, e não encontrei o senhor no salão. Eu pensei em esperar, mas...  
Ainda afetado pelo sono, estendi o braço e toquei o rosto de Ariel.  
— O que houve, minha pequena musa? Por que choras?  
Ele fechou os olhos com força.  
— Meu pai marcou o casamento para o dia do meu aniversário, que será daqui a um mês. Eu não sei o que faço, Daren. Eu não quero me casar!  
Ariel abriu os olhos, e o verde me atingiu com uma força descomunal. Eu não soube o que responder.  
— Ah, Ariel... — suspirei.  
— Eu preciso fugir.  
— Agora?  
— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça com violência. — Meu pai mandaria seus guardas atrás de mim e eu correria o risco de ser encontrado.  
— Quando, então?  
— Eu não sei. No dia do casamento, talvez.  
— Para onde? — perguntei, com cada vez mais urgência.  
Ariel apenas prensou os lábios, olhando manhoso para mim. Pelos mares...  
— Aqui? — arfei.  
— Não! Não poderia nunca, jamais, pô-lo em perigo! — Ele segurou minha mão. Eu não lembrava que ela ainda tocava o rosto dele. — Na praia. Entre os humanos.  
Eu me levantei da cama.  
— O que é isso, Ariel?! Perdeste o senso?!  
— É o melhor que posso fazer! — Ele gritou, lutando para conter as lágrimas. — Lilly já sabe tudo sobre você. Ela com certeza entregaria o jogo a meu pai e ele te puniria por um sequestro que não existiu! Mas, se eu me tornar humano e fugir no dia do casamento, ninguém nunca...  
— Espere... Você quer que eu te transforme em humano?  
Ele assentiu com vigor.  
— Sim, você é o bruxo do mar. Por favor, faça isso por mim. Eu pago o preço que for!  
Fitei-o, horrorizado. Ariel parecia triste, mas seus olhos transbordavam determinação.  
— A sua voz.  
— O quê?  
— O preço tem de ser algo que tenha tanto valor quanto o seu pedido. Você quer a liberdade eterna, Ariel. — Fechei os olhos com força, antecipando o que viria em seguida. — Portanto, o preço é a sua voz.  
— Mas... — Ele se encolheu, melancólico. — Mas eu quero ir para a superfície justamente para poder cantar. Não tem outro jeito?  
Foi a minha vez de esfregar o rosto. Estava adquirindo os hábitos de Ariel.  
— Tem um. Mas é perigoso.  
Ele segurou minhas mãos.  
— Aceito qualquer coisa. Eu só quero continuar com a minha voz.  
Encarei-o de cima. Era mais alto do que ele.  
— Eu o transformarei em humano na manhã do seu casamento. Deixe que seu pai o veja antes de vir para cá, mas não seja seguido por ninguém. Nós iremos até a praia. Eu lhe entregarei a poção... e você ganhará pernas.  
Toda a atenção dele recaía sobre mim. Ariel absorvia palavra por palavra.  
— E depois?  
— Encontre um amor em três dias. Caso não consiga... — Virei o rosto na direção de meu jardim. Ariel acompanhou-me. — Sua alma será minha.  
Havia horror em seus olhos arregalados. Horror e, acima de tudo, traição. Uma profunda e terrível traição. Com um suspiro, passei a mão por meus cabelos.  
— É como funciona. Foi assim que minha mãe ensinou. Não sei fazer de outro jeito...  
Ariel abaixou a cabeça, pálido. Eu tinha certeza de que ele ia desistir.  
— Mas eu já amo alguém...  
— Então... — Eu não toquei seu ombro. Não desta vez. — Faça com que ele se apaixone por você em três dias.


	4. Parte III

Um mês nunca passou tão rápido. Eu mal vi Ariel nesse meio tempo, ocupado como ele estava com os preparativos de um casamento que não aconteceria. Eu cantava sozinho. E preparava a poção. Faltava pouco para alcançar meu objetivo. Ariel estava apaixonado por um tritão, acreditava eu. Seria impossível conquistá-lo depois que se tornasse humano. Naqueles últimos dias, prendi-me ferrenhamente a essa esperança.  
Naquela tarde derradeira, nós nos sentamos em silêncio no meu pequeno salão. Lilly não estava presente. Éramos apenas nós dois.  
— Ariel — disse, quebrando aquela melancolia. — Tem certeza de que quer seguir em frente?  
Ele assentiu, resoluto.  
— Muito bem... — Eu ergui um pequeno frasco que continha uma substância verde como os olhos dele. — Amanhã de manhã, quando chegarmos à praia, você vai beber isto. Vai sentir um pouco de dor no início, mas ela logo irá passar. A transformação não é um processo simples, e você terá de treinar um pouco antes de aprender a usar suas pernas.  
Ariel fitou o vazio.  
— Eu terei pernas.  
— Dentre outras surpresas que descobrirá em breve. — Tentei abrir um sorriso, mas não havia clima para tanto. Mantive o semblante sério. — Ariel... Você entende que não existe volta para o que está fazendo?  
— Sim, entendo perfeitamente, Daren. — Ele esboçou um sorriso tímido. — Obrigado por me ajudar.  
Suspirei. Como o moleque podia ser tão burro? Fora tão fácil enganá-lo, seduzi-lo. Ele depositara toda a sua confiança em mim com uma facilidade tremenda. E aquela confiança seria a sua ruína.  
— Daren.  
— Sim? — Ergui o rosto para ele.  
Ariel parecia um pouco sem graça, mas, quando olhou para mim, seu rosto brilhava confiante.  
— Podemos cantar juntos? Uma última vez?  
Eu o encarei. Encarei fundo aqueles olhos verdes.  
— Mas é claro, minha pequena musa.  
Nós cantamos. Primeiro baixinho, depois mais alto. Eu podia sentir o quanto Ariel era enamorado por minha voz, mas era na voz dele que prestava atenção. Ela era incrível, divina, muito mais poderosa do que qualquer feitiço que eu pudesse criar. Se Ariel tivesse consciência de sua real força, talvez não precisasse de mim. Ele tinha poder suficiente para enfrentar o próprio pai. E vencê-lo.  
— Ariel — disse em tom sereno, interrompendo a música —, chega. É hora de você ir para casa.  
Ele assentiu, mas não pareceu tristonho. No canto de seus lábios, eu vislumbrava a sugestão de um sorriso.  
— O que houve, minha pequena musa? Por que estás assim? Tens medo do que o amanhã te reserva?  
Ariel balançou a cabeça. Parecia tranquilo. Aproximou-se de mim sem fazer barulho e me fitou com seus olhos verdes.  
— Não tenho medo. Sei que tudo dará certo.  
Suspirei.  
— De onde vem tamanha confiança quando os riscos são tão altos? — Eu senti meu coração palpitar. Não... Não podia ser... — Acredita que será assim tão fácil conquistar o seu amor?  
Ariel inspirou fundo.  
— Sim. Eu acredito. Porque... aquele que eu amo... é você.  
Ele beijou meus lábios. Um beijo tão cálido quanto sua voz. Afastou-se de mim sem dizer uma palavra e se retirou do salão, deixando-me sozinho com as almas que, depois de tantos meses, voltavam a se lamuriar.

Elas sabiam. As almas sabiam que um destino perverso aguardava Ariel. Elas não queriam que ele se juntasse a elas. Não queriam que ele fracassasse na conquista de seu amor. Mas ele fracassaria. Pois seu amor era eu. E eu não correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Era só uma questão de tempo até tomar a alma dele para mim. Sim... Eu estava feliz. Era por isso que eu estava feliz.

Mainha, espera só mais algumas horas, que Ariel logo chega a nós. Então, realizarei meu plano, e tua morte será vingada.

Nós estávamos na praia, escondidos por alguns rochedos. Ariel sorria, transbordando confiança. Eu lhe expliquei uma última vez como funcionava a poção. Ele não queria me ouvir.  
— Vamos, antes que os guardas de meus pais nos encontrem.  
— Acalme-se, minha pequena musa — disse em tom manhoso, tocando seu queixo de leve. — Temos ainda muito tempo. O casamento sequer começou. Agora sente-se naquelas pedras e beba a poção.  
Ele obedeceu sem contestar. Sentou-se em uma das rochas, destampou o frasco e engoliu o líquido de uma só vez. Um grito de dor escapou de sua garganta. Ariel atirou-se no chão, contorcendo-se e batendo a cauda sem parar. As escamas brilharam e começaram a cair. Em seu lugar, surgiram as pernas, que continuaram se debatendo enquanto Ariel gritava e tossia.  
— Ariel — chamei, preocupado. — Ariel, você está bem?  
— Daren! — Ele gemeu, encolhendo-se. — Daren, eu consegui. Eu consegui! Sou um humano!  
Ariel virou-se para mim, sorrindo de forma deslumbrante. Tentou ficar de pé, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água. Eu o tomei em meus braços para impedir que se afogasse.  
— Tome cuidado. Vai se machucar.  
— Desculpe... — Ele murmurou, tateando meus ombros com as mãos. Parecia não saber o que fazer com elas. — Eu...  
Encostei minha testa na dele, apenas para sentir a textura de seus cabelos.  
— Feliz aniversário, Ariel.  
Eu senti seus lábios se moverem quando ele sorriu outra vez. Sob a água, podia sentir o toque leve de suas pernas em meus tentáculos. Era uma pena que perdesse uma cauda tão bonita, mas o êxtase que iluminava seu rosto compensava qualquer remorso que eu pudesse sentir.  
— Vou levá-lo até a praia.  
Ele me fitou com seus olhos verdes.  
— Está bem. Obrigado por tudo, Daren.  
— Não há de quê.  
Fiz o que pude. A certa altura, Ariel teve de seguir pelas ondas sozinho. Caiu de joelhos ao alcançar a praia. Eu esperei até que ele se levantasse, arfando do esforço de nadar com pernas humanas, e desapareci.

Falta pouco, mainha. Só mais três dias, e a alma de Ariel fará parte de meu jardim. Então, eu só terei de trocá-la pela coroa do Rei Tritão.

— Droga — grunhi ao ouvir o som dos golfinhos. — Eles me encontraram mais rápido do que o esperado.  
Tateei as prateleiras de meu laboratório até encontrar o frasco perfeito. Quando chegasse o tempo, guardaria a alma de Ariel ali. Dei uma última olhada em meu salão, a tempo de ver Lilly adentrando o cômodo enquanto gritava:  
— Ele está aqui! Está aqui! O bruxo do mar que fez um contrato com Ariel. Eu sei que foi ele. Tem de ser!  
— Prendam-no! — bradou o Rei Tritão com a mesma voz poderosa com que rendera minha mãe anos atrás. — Mas não o matem. Não o matem até encontrarmos Ariel.  
Eu esperei até ver o rei surgir em meu pequeno salão. Ele tinha uma cauda verde parecida com a de Ariel, mas seus olhos não tinham a mesma vida, a mesma coragem. Eu sorri para sua sombra. Abri minha passagem secreta de emergência e escapei de meu covil.

Ariel estava na praia quando cheguei a meu destino. Ele caminhava pela areia, envolto em trapos que mais pareciam pedaços da vela de um navio abandonado. Pela dor em sua voz, eu sabia que ele estava chorando. Ocultei-me atrás dos rochedos para observá-lo de longe.  
— Daren! — Ele gritava. — Onde você está? Por favor, venha até mim! Eu preciso falar com você!  
Recostei-me nas rochas, ouvindo. Passei a tarde inteira assim e o começo da noite também. Quando já era tarde, Ariel buscou abrigo em uma pequena caverna e se encolheu todo. Chorou até o sono pesar suas pálpebras e fazê-lo dormir.

Mais dois dias, mainha. Só mais dois dias.

Era difícil me esconder perto da superfície. Ao final do segundo dia, ocultei-me entre as embarcações do porto para observar. Ariel não estava muito distante de mim. Dormia em um dos pequenos barcos atracados na praia. Tinha fome e sede. Sabe-se lá onde estava buscando comida e água. Eu não me importava com isso, tampouco.

Só mais um dia, mainha. Só mais um dia.

Eu tinha certeza de que Ariel iria gritar até perder a voz, mas ele não fez isso. No começo da manhã, escapou de dois homens que, ao encontrarem-no sozinho na praia, ofereceram ajuda. Sem compreender sua língua, Ariel apenas balançou a cabeça e desatou a correr. Afastou-se do porto. Eu o segui pela água, mantendo distância.  
Ao cair da noite, Ariel começou a cantar. Era uma das músicas que cantávamos juntos em meu covil. Eu ainda sabia a letra. Conseguia senti-la na ponta de minha língua. Mas eu não cantei. Permaneci escondido, esperando. A noite caiu sobre nós.  
Ariel não parou de cantar.

Está feito, minha querida mãe. Nunca estive tão perto...

Quando amanheceu, Ariel estava sentado na praia, ainda envolto pelos farrapos que recolhera. Abraçava as próprias pernas, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Não ergueu a cabeça quando eu emergi. Não reagiu quando eu falei:  
— Seu tempo acabou, Ariel.  
Ficamos os dois em silêncio, aguardando. Lentamente, Ariel pôs-se de pé e se arrastou até mim. Entrou no mar, deixou que a roupa improvisada desprendesse de seu corpo e flutuasse pela água como seus cabelos costumavam fazer. Não... Aqueles trapos não tinham a mesma graciosidade.  
Ariel chegou perto de mim. A água agora atingia seu peito. Ele só ergueu o rosto quando deu o último passo. Seus olhos estavam secos.  
— Você me enganou.  
Não respondi. Encarei-o em silêncio.  
— Quem matou sua mãe, Daren?  
Permaneci em silêncio.  
— Quem matou sua mãe?  
Desviei o olhar. Ouvi um leve soluço e soube que Ariel estava chorando. Seus olhos ficaram marejados, e as lágrimas caíram.  
— Foi o meu pai, não foi?  
Olhei para ele. Não precisava responder. Ele já sabia tudo.  
— Que estupidez a minha... Eu deveria ter percebido. Era tão óbvio! Por isso todos no reino têm medo do bruxo do mar! Por isso a Lilly ficava tão tensa quando eu ia visitá-lo! Eu devia saber! Eu escutava as histórias quando era criança!  
Uma onde violenta bateu contra seu peito e atingiu seu rosto. Ele tossiu, mas não recuou.  
— Meu pai contava as histórias... Daquela vilã... Daquela bruxa... Úrsula. Ela era a sua mãe, não era?  
Inspirei fundo.  
— Há quanto tempo sabe disso, Ariel?  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
— Há muito tempo. Eu só fazia de conta que não sabia. Eu queria acreditar que você era bom, então tentava não te associar à Úrsula. Mas, pelo visto, eu me enganei.  
— Minha mãe não fazia nada de mais. Ela apenas realizava contratos com sereias e tritões que estavam insatisfeitos com a própria vida. Acontece que nem todos podiam pagar o preço. Nada mais justo do que compensarem com a própria alma.  
Ariel balançou a cabeça com vigor. Os cabelos secos e sujos golpearam seu rosto.  
— Que preço cruel ela exigia, Daren.  
Eu me enfureci.  
— Tudo, Ariel, tem um preço! Minha mãe só queria ganhar a vida e criar o próprio filho, mas o seu pai não foi capaz de aceitar isso. Ele a matou, Ariel! Matou-a na minha frente! Só não me matou também porque eu estava escondido! Porque ele não sabia que eu existia! Se soubesse, teria me matado e...  
— Você nunca se perguntou por que meu pai não foi atrás de você quando os primeiros boatos sobre um novo bruxo do mar surgiram?  
Calei-me. Não por conta do teor da pergunta, mas pela forma como Ariel me olhava. Ele nunca parecera tão confiante. Não... a palavra era outra. Eu não sabia qual era.  
— É porque a minha mãe pediu.  
Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. A brisa brincava com nossos cabelos, secava nossos rostos. Ela tinha um cheiro salgado.  
— Isso é verdade?  
Ariel deu de ombros.  
— Possivelmente. A minha mãe era uma sereia boa. Não gostava de resolver as coisas com violência. Você era adolescente quando começou a fazer as poções, não é? Ela se oporia à morte de alguém tão jovem.  
Ri, sarcástico.  
— Mas não se opôs à morte de minha mãe.  
Ariel abaixou a cabeça.  
— Você tem razão. Meu pai não tinha o direito de matar a Úrsula. Ele poderia prendê-la, libertar as almas que ela escravizara... Mas não deveria tê-la matado. — Ariel encarou-me. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. De tristeza. — Por favor, Daren, perdoe meu pai. Eu lhe peço perdão em nome dele.  
Eu olhei para ele. Olhei para aquele jovem que me ensinara a cantar, que invadira meu quarto, que sempre sorria quando trocávamos olhares. O jovem que dissera que me amava e que acreditara que eu corresponderia a seu amor para que ele pudesse viver como humano para sempre.  
— Seu tempo acabou, Ariel — repeti, estendendo o frasco de vidro.  
Ariel fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso leve. Seu corpo desapareceu em meio à brisa. Sua alma apareceu dentro do frasco.


	5. Parte IV

Sentado em uma caverna submersa, eu observava o contrato que Ariel assinara antes de subir à superfície. Não podia retornar ao meu covil, pois ele estava sendo vigiado pelos guardas do Rei Tritão. Com um suspiro, enfeiticei um peixe para que ele levasse uma mensagem a meu inimigo. Quando o pobre ser me deixou, olhei para trás e vi a pequena planta quieta no frasco em que eu a prendera. Ela não emitia uma só lamúria.

O Rei Tritão concordou em me encontrar a sós. Ele mandou esvaziar meu covil e me encontrou sozinho no pequeno salão de entrada. Eu me sentei de frente para ele e depositei o frasco com a alma de Ariel na mesa que havia entre nós. Em um primeiro momento, Tritão fitou o filho com desconfiança, mas logo o brilho do reconhecimento dominou seus olhos.  
— Liberte-o, Daren, e ninguém sairá ferido.  
— Temos um contrato, Tritão. Pretende mesmo passar por cima dele como fez com a minha mãe?  
O rei suspirou, cansado.  
— Sua mãe era uma bruxa perversa que se aproveitava da fraqueza dos outros. Mereceu o que teve.  
— Eu faço o mesmo que ela. Mereço morrer também? — indaguei, estreitando os olhos em censura.  
— Eu não quero feri-lo, Daren.  
— Não me conte mentiras.  
Ele alisou a barba. Parecia me examinar dos olhos às pontas de meus tentáculos. Pela primeira vez, seu olhar estava tão profundo quanto o de Ariel.  
— Lilly disse-me que você teve todas as chances que poderia querer de se apossar da alma de meu filho. Por que só agora?  
Cruzei os braços.  
— Por que só agora? — Deixei escapar uma risada. — Porque eu queria a confiança dele. Porque eu queria esfregar na sua cara que tive algo que você nunca teria.  
Tritão fitou-me com cautela. Pude perceber que ele segurava o tridente com força. Um movimento em falso e ele me dizimaria.  
— E o que seria esse algo?  
Abaixei os olhos para a alma de Ariel. Ela me encarou silenciosa.  
— Compreensão. Eu o compreendi de uma forma que você jamais conseguiria. Dói, não dói?  
Tritão fechou os olhos, exausto.  
— Liberte-o, Daren. Eu lhe imploro.  
Descruzei os braços. Fitei meu inimigo com toda a raiva que consegui reunir.  
— Ele já é livre. Só você não consegue enxergar. O nosso contrato... — Ri sem humor. — É uma farsa... Ele já estava terminado antes de o prazo começar.  
— O que quer dizer com isso? — Tritão franziu o cenho.  
Abaixei o rosto. Não sentia qualquer desejo de explicar. Seria humilhante demais.  
— Saia daí, Ariel — ordenei. — Volte para casa.  
Ele fitou o pai por alguns segundos. E retomou a forma de tritão. Segurou-se na mesa para não cair e recolheu a cauda como podia para perto do corpo. Estava de costas para mim.  
— Oi, pai.  
Tritão encarava-o com assombro.  
— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?  
Eu me levantei. No mesmo instante, Tritão ergueu seu tridente, apontando-o para meu peito.  
— Aonde pensa que vai? Não terminamos ainda.  
— Terminamos, sim — rebati no mesmo tom. — Aí está o seu filho. Livre, seguro e são. Tente não perdê-lo outra vez. Agora, se me dá licença, gostaria que vocês se retirassem.  
O rei dos mares encarou-me, hostil. Só recuou quando Ariel tocou seu braço, dizendo:  
— Vamos embora, pai. Acabou.  
Relutante, ele acompanhou o filho. Quando alcançaram a porta, Ariel olhou para mim, prensando os lábios. Seus cabelos ruivos flutuavam belos ao seu redor.  
Eu sorri em resposta.

— Tolo. Como fui tolo — disse a mim mesmo enquanto lançava os feitiços em meu jardim. — Eu já devia ter imaginado. Eu deveria saber que não seria capaz... — Parei, encarando todos aqueles tritões e sereias que me fitavam encolhidos. Depois de passarem tanto tempo presos ao chão como plantas rasteiras, não tinham ideia de como reagir à liberdade. Irritei-me. — O que estão esperando?! São burros demais para entender que devem ir embora? Seus contratos foram cancelados! Deem o fora daqui!  
Assustados, todos debandaram. Meu jardim ficou vazio. Eu olhei a meu redor, acostumando-me com a ideia de que nunca mais teria de ouvir as lamúrias daquelas pobres almas.  
— E não voltem! — bradei para a escuridão. — Não voltem nunca mais!

Eu já imaginava que Ariel retornaria. Ele apareceu sem aviso, invadindo meu pequeno salão em silêncio. Mesmo sem saber, eu esperava por ele. Fiz um gesto para que se sentasse diante de mim, na mesma pedra em que sempre se sentava quando vinha me visitar.  
— Dois meses, não é? — Ele disse com aquela voz cálida.  
— Sim... Já faz algum tempo... — respondi, melancólico.  
— Soube que parou com as poções e feitiços... — Ele brincava com os dedos enquanto falava. — E libertou todas as almas...  
Esfreguei o rosto.  
— Elas me irritavam. Lamuriavam o dia inteiro depois de você partir.  
Ariel abaixou a cabeça, sereno.  
— Meu pai cancelou o casamento. Achei que gostaria de saber. Eu não preciso mais fugir dele. Cibelle ficou um pouco triste, mas... Ela entendeu. É uma boa sereia....  
Assenti, solene.  
— Fico feliz por você.  
— Daren... Eu posso me casar com quem eu quiser agora. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, meu pai se deu conta de que tem muito medo de me perder. Ele até vai me deixar cantar no coral do reino!  
— Mas... — murmurei, sentindo a melancolia em sua voz.  
— Eu não estou feliz. Falta alguma coisa.  
— O que falta, Ariel?  
Ele me encarou com seus olhos verdes. A essa altura, eu já acreditava que passaria o resto de meus dias olhando para eles.  
— A sua resposta.  
Eu segurei sua mão por cima da mesa.  
— Você já a tem.  
Ariel esfregou o rosto pela última vez.

Desculpe, mainha. Eu não fui capaz de completar a vingança. Desculpe por quebrar a promessa. É que eu não posso mais mentir para mim mesmo. E é por isso que eu estou cantando com ele agora.

Ariel não queria se despedir de mim. Ele queria ficar e me fazer companhia. Veio com o mesmo discurso de antes de que não faria bagunça, de que arrumaria a própria cama, de que prepararia o jantar... Não deu certo. Eu tinha de partir, e ele sabia disso. Antes de ir embora, abraçou-me uma última vez, e seus cabelos ruivos dançaram diante de meus olhos.  
— Perdoe-me por tudo — sussurrei, abraçando-o de volta.  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
— No fundo, eu já sabia. Eu só estava bravo porque você foi um covarde e não admitiu que me ama. — Ariel afastou-se, suspirando. — Você foi muito estúpido.  
— Você foi mais — respondi no mesmo tom. — Aceitou entrar no frasco mesmo sabendo que não era necessário.  
Ele exibiu um sorriso travesso.  
— Eu queria voltar para o mar. Sentia saudades de meu pai e de Lilly. Sentia saudades de casa. Sentia saudades de você...  
Balancei a cabeça.  
— Achei que estivesse bravo por eu tê-lo enganado.  
— Só enganou a si mesmo, Daren.  
Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Toquei o rosto de Ariel para dizer adeus. Ele segurou a minha mão.  
— Para onde você vai amanhã? — perguntou, sereno.  
— Para algum lugar. Descobrir o que pretendo fazer agora que tudo isto acabou. Descobrir quem eu sou... Descobrir o que quero... — Suspirei, erguendo o rosto. — Existe muito mais do que nós conhecemos, Ariel. Eu quero explorar este mundo. Quero encontrar meu lugar nele.  
O silêncio retornou. Não havia nenhuma música, apenas os sentimentos que calávamos. De alguma forma, ele entendia. Acho que também estava procurando por seu lugar no mundo.  
— Você voltará, Daren?  
— Um dia, quem sabe.  
Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos verdes. Parecia desconfiar do que eu estava dizendo.  
— Eu estarei te esperando.  
— Estará mesmo?  
— Talvez. — Ele deu de ombros. — Algumas coisas mudam, outras, não. Se, quando você voltar, nós ainda formos apaixonados um pelo outro, eu gostaria de tentar de novo.  
— Eu também gostaria — disse com sinceridade.  
Ariel abriu um sorriso cálido como a sua voz, e eu reuni coragem suficiente para beijá-lo. Era estranho estar assim tão perto do filho de meu pior inimigo. Mas eu não via Ariel dessa forma. Há muito tempo eu não o via assim.  
— Adeus — disse, abaixando o braço.  
— Adeus. — Ele sussurrou, afastando-se de mim.  
Eu fui embora. Peguei minha trouxa com as poções e os cadernos de feitiços e nadei o mais depressa que pude para longe dali. Enquanto me distanciava, ouvi aquela voz cantando. Sempre tão bela e serena, estava preenchida por um misto de tristeza e felicidade. Eu me perguntei se algum dia nós nos encontraríamos de novo. Se algum dia nós seríamos mais do que amigos. Estranhos amigos, mas amigos. Era irônico imaginar aquele jovem tritão como meu amante.  
— Minha pequena musa... — murmurei.  
Desculpe, querida mãe. Eu sempre fiz de tudo para manter as suas tradições, para levar adiante tudo o que você me ensinou. Mas, no fim das contas, parece que a única pobre alma desafortunada sou eu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, meus caros leitores! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a história até aqui. Também aproveito para dizer que a fanfic ainda não acabou. Esta é apenas a “primeira temporada”, digamos assim. Os dois próximos capítulos serão narrados em terceira pessoa e abordarão outros aspectos da história que não os sentimentos do Daren. O primeiro deles será focado na Cibelle. Sim, sim, na Cibelle! Lembram-se dela? *risos* Eu sei que ela não teve muita relevância nesta fanfic, mas foi muito divertido escrever seu extra. O segundo capítulo é surpresa, mas já aviso logo que ele contém alguns acontecimentos essenciais para a compreensão do resto da história. Após esses dois extras, retornaremos ao Daren. Então, aguentem só um pouquinho, está bem? Vai valer a pena! ;)


	6. Bônus: A alegria de Cibelle

Ela se encantou por ele desde a primeira vez em que o viu. Ariel era um jovem belo e educado que esboçava os sorrisos mais sinceros que Cibelle já vira em todos os mares. Sua companhia era sempre agradável. Ele sabia como conversar, como ouvir. Cibelle sentia-se cativada por aqueles olhos verdes tão cheios de vida que faziam os orbes castanhos dela parecerem escuros e vazios.  
— Você tem uma voz linda, Cibelle — dissera ele logo após se cumprimentarem.  
“Pelas barbas do Rei Tritão!” pensara a sereia. “Que jovem doce e gentil.”  
Cibelle precisou de um único dia para se dar conta de como era sortuda por ter o adorável tritão como noivo.  
Conforme o casamento se aproximava, ela ficava mais e mais alegre. Nadava de um lado para o outro em seu castelo, cantarolando feliz. As irmãs mais novas morriam de inveja. Sabiam o quanto um tritão como Ariel era raro. Elas acreditavam que, quando chegasse a sua vez, não teriam a mesma sorte que Cibelle.  
— Não se preocupem, minhas caras irmãs — dizia a mais velha, alisando uma mecha de seus longos cabelos negros. — Vocês também encontrarão o amor.  
— Então, você o ama, Cibelle? — indagou Marina certo dia.  
A pergunta pegou a sereia sonhadora desprevenida. Ela só conversara com Ariel uma vez. Seria aquilo suficiente para dizer que o amava?  
— Bom... Ele certamente me fará feliz — respondeu com cautela.  
Suas expectativas estavam elevadas, mas não eram páreo para a tristeza que Cibelle sentiu ao descobrir que fora abandonada no altar. Durante horas, ela permanecera com a postura ereta, ignorando os comentários que todos faziam sobre o atraso do noivo.  
— Aquele Ariel não tem jeito mesmo! Sempre ignorando as formalidades — dizia um.  
— Eu ouvi dizer que ele não vem. Parece que estava insatisfeito com o casamento. Acho que não gostou da noiva — dizia outro.  
— Quieta! A princesa Cibelle vai ouvir!  
Quando a confirmação de que o casamento seria suspenso chegou, Cibelle jogou o buquê no chão e disparou para longe dali. Escondeu-se no quarto em que as criadas a arrumaram com tanto esmero e chorou até que sua respiração ficasse entrecortada. Tristonha e vazia, debruçou-se nas grades da pequena varanda a tempo de ver alguns guardas deixando o castelo.  
— Princesa Cibelle — chamou um siri, adentrando o cômodo.  
— Sebastião! — Ela juntou as mãos, esperançosa. — Alguma notícia?  
— Bem... É... O príncipe Ariel... fugiu.  
— Ele fugiu?! — Cibelle tampou os lábios, horrorizada.  
— Tenho certeza de que não é nada de mais! — Sebastião apressou-se em dizer. — Ariel sempre foi muito tímido, talvez ele esteja apenas com medo do casamento.  
O conselheiro real riu sem jeito, e Cibelle logo soube que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela.  
— Quero conversar com o Rei Tritão — disse, resoluta.  
— Mas, princesa...  
— Agora!  
Ela passou em disparada por Sebastião, fazendo o pobre siri girar antes de cair de costas. Batendo sua cauda azul com o máximo de calma que podia, Cibelle dirigiu-se à sala do trono, onde o Rei Tritão conversava com uma peixinha amarela chamada Lilly.  
— Eu não sei onde ele está, meu rei. Juro! A... A menos que...  
— A menos que o quê, Lilly? — Ele bradou, aproximando-se dela.  
— Bem, eu... Existe uma possibilidade de eu saber onde ele está...  
— Onde? Diga-me!  
— Bem... — A pobre peixinha parecia muitíssimo nervosa. A irritação do rei não lhe ajudava. Faíscas saltavam do tridente que ele segurava com força.  
— O bruxo do mar... Eles estiveram conversando... — murmurou Lilly.  
A voz do rei reverberou por toda a sala, fazendo as pilastras tremerem:  
— O QUE DISSE?!  
— Não me culpe, vossa majestade! — exclamou Lilly, chorosa. — Eu juro que não fiz por mal! Ariel pediu para guardar segredo, e eu achei que estava tudo bem, mas... O bruxo do mar... Deve ter sequestrado a Ariel. Ou, ou... Ou pior, meu rei. Talvez eles tenham firmado um contrato... talvez o Ariel...  
— BLASFÊMIA! MEU FILHO JAMAIS FARIA ISSO! ELE...  
O Rei Tritão calou-se, respirando de forma descompassada. Cibelle deixou seu esconderijo e se aproximou dele. Tocou seu braço com cautela.  
— Meu rei...  
— Cibelle. — A voz de Tritão suavizou-se. — Cibelle, querida, eu...  
— Vamos atrás dele.  
— Perdão? — O rei ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado.  
Cibelle não recuou.  
— Vamos atrás do bruxo do mar. Junte suas tropas. Quanto mais cedo formos, melhor será.  
Ele meditou por alguns segundos. Lentamente, começou a assentir, alisando sua barba.  
— Sim, sim. Claro. Lilly, guie-nos até o esconderijo do bruxo do mar.  
— Sim, senhor meu rei! — exclamou a peixinha, erguendo a barbatana em continência.  
— Cibelle.  
— Meu rei?  
— Espere por mim, está bem? Trarei Ariel de volta assim que possível.  
Agradecida, Cibelle fez uma profunda reverência.  
— Minhas tropas estarão a seu dispor, meu rei.  
— Obrigado. — Ele tocou sua nuca de leve, como se a abençoasse. — Precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível.

Cibelle acreditou que ficaria feliz quando Ariel finalmente fosse encontrado. Enganou-se. O jovem tritão adentrou o palácio cabisbaixo. Não dirigiu palavra a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Sebastião. Nem mesmo a Lilly. Tampouco a Cibelle.  
— Ele passou por uma situação difícil — explicou-lhe o rei. — Espero que compreenda.  
— Majestade, se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, qualquer coisa...  
— Só o tempo dirá, minha querida.  
Ela esperou. Esperou até não aguentar mais. Casar-se sempre fora o seu sonho. Enquanto aguardava sua resposta no quarto que o Rei Tritão cordialmente lhe oferecera, alisava a cauda azul e os cabelos negros, murmurando uma pequena prece.  
— Venha para mim, meu amor... Onde o mar é mais azul... Onde as conchas são mais lindas... Nas águas suaves do sul...  
— Cibelle? — chamou uma voz.  
A sereia sobressaltou-se e lançou um olhar assustado à porta. Um rosto conhecido surgia por uma fresta.  
— Ariel! — exclamou Cibelle. — Pelos mares! Você está bem?  
Ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Nadou calmamente até ela e se sentou na beirada da cama.  
— A-ariel! — arfou Cibelle. — Isto não é certo! Ainda não somos casados! Não é correto ficarmos a sós no mesmo quarto.  
O tritão sorriu serenamente para ela.  
— Não se preocupe, Cibelle. Não acontecerá nada esta noite.  
— Oh, não? — Ela abaixou levemente os ombros. — Está bem... Mas o que veio fazer aqui?  
Ele lambeu os lábios antes de responder.  
— Cibelle, eu não posso me casar com você.  
Ela piscou. Não entendera direito. Não era possível...  
— O que disse?  
— Eu não posso me casar com você — repetiu o tritão. — Sinto muito.  
Cibelle começou a gaguejar.  
— É-é claro que pode! Vo-você só pre-cisa se acostumar um p-pouco comigo. E-e-eu... sou uma sereia tão legal!  
Ele riu diante de suas palavras. Segurou sua mão.  
— O problema não é você, Cibelle. Sou eu.  
“Lá vem” pensou a princesa, mordendo o lábio. “Nunca é algo bom quando eles começam assim. Aposto que o problema sou eu, e ele só está tentando ser gentil.”  
— Eu nunca poderia me apaixonar por você, Cibelle.  
— Ah... — fez a sereia, ressentida. O golpe doera mais do que ela poderia imaginar.  
— Sinto muito.  
Ela inspirou fundo e tocou sua face com a mão livre. Não era justo. Ariel era tão belo e amável. Por que ela não poderia tê-lo?  
— Não quer ao menos tentar? — sussurrou, aproximando-se de seu rosto.  
— Cibelle, não...  
A sereia fechou os olhos. Sentia-o tão perto de si, quase podia tocar seus lábios. A distância entre os dois era mínima quando ele disse:  
— Eu não gosto de sereias, Cibelle.  
Ela se afastou de imediato.  
— Ah. Então, o problema é mesmo você.  
Ariel sorriu, sem graça.  
— Sim. Desculpe.  
Ela apenas deu de ombros.  
— Não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo.  
Ele a encarou. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam.  
— Entende mesmo?  
Cibelle mordeu o lábio.  
— Na verdade, não.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e logo desataram a rir. Caíram de costas na cama, rindo-se até não aguentarem mais. No fim, viraram-se de frente um para o outro, sorrindo cúmplices.  
— É o bruxo do mar?  
O rosto de Ariel enrubesceu.  
— É dele que você gosta?  
— Como você...?  
— Eu só juntei os pedaços — afirmou Cibelle, sentando-se na cama. — Foi para ele que você fugiu quando queria evitar o casamento. E agora me diz que não gosta de sereias. Não disse que gostava de tritões. Disse que não gostava de sereias. Pelo que sei, o bruxo do mar não é um tritão.  
Ariel sentou-se na cama, fitando Cibelle com um olhar divertido.  
— Você é uma sereia esperta.  
Ela riu.  
— Sim, eu sou. Ei, me diz. E ele? Gosta de você?  
O semblante de Ariel tornou-se triste. Cibelle não precisou de palavras para compreender que tocara em um assunto delicado.  
— Não precisa responder. Mas, ei. — Ela tocou seu queixo, obrigando-o a olhá-la. — Por que não conta a ele?  
Ariel abaixou o rosto.  
— Eu já contei, mas ele não me respondeu. Depois de todas essas coisas, eu tenho dúvidas. E se ele não gostar de mim?  
— Ora... — Ela se afastou, alisando os cabelos negros. — Nesse caso, você apenas continua sua vida. Não podemos exigir amor das outras pessoas, Ariel. Só podemos oferecer o nosso melhor e esperar que isso seja o suficiente.  
Eles se encararam uma segunda vez. Os olhos castanhos dela sorriram para os olhos verdes dele.  
— Eu espero que seja, Cibelle.

Na manhã seguinte, Cibelle anunciou ao Rei Tritão sua recusa em aceitar Ariel como marido. O queixo de Sebastião caiu, mas Sua Majestade apenas recostou-se no trono e lançou à princesa o mesmo olhar com que analisara o bruxo do mar.  
— Meu filho não lhe agrada?  
— Não, meu rei. Creio que seja justamente o contrário.  
— Ah... Que lástima. Que profunda e terrível lástima! — Ele exclamou, esfregando os olhos.  
— Se me permite a audácia... — Cibelle ergueu a cabeça, mantendo a coluna ereta. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz transmitia a firmeza de uma líder. — Acredito que o senhor, meu rei, não precisa se lastimar. Ariel é um tritão incrível. Nobre, corajoso, amável, gentil. Ele só precisa de um pouco de compreensão. — Ela fez uma pausa, mas não conseguiu pensar no que dizer. Temendo ter ultrapassado algum limite, fez uma profunda reverência. — Espero não estar sendo intrometida, Vossa Majestade.  
— Não se incomode com isso, Cibelle. Pode se retirar.  
Ela assentiu e nadou para fora da sala do trono. Deteve-se à porta por alguns segundos, apenas para ouvir o Rei Tritão dizer:  
— Que faço eu, Sebastião? Quando todos parecem dizer que eu não compreendo meu próprio filho?  
A princesa não ouviu a resposta. Não era de seu feitio violar tamanha intimidade.

A volta para casa não foi tão triste quanto Cibelle imaginou que seria. Ela adormeceu na carruagem e só acordou quando já atravessava os jardins de seu reino. Cumprimentou as irmãs com um sorriso repleto de saudades e sustentou o olhar dos pais que pareciam decepcionados com o cancelamento repentino do matrimônio.  
— Mas o que houve, Cibelle? — perguntou a mãe, preocupada.  
A filha apenas deu de ombros.  
— As coisas... não deram muito certo...  
As irmãs foram um pouco mais difíceis de convencer.  
— Mas você o amava! — insistiu Serena.  
— Não. Eu amava o que ele me fazia sentir.  
— E qual a diferença? — perguntou Marina.  
Cibelle apenas sorriu em resposta.  
Não demorou muito para que os reinos superassem o pequeno incidente. Cibelle não teve mais notícias de Ariel, mas continuou desejando que o jovem tritão encontrasse seu caminho. Enquanto isso, ela tentaria encontrar o dela.

— Lembre-se, mantenha o rosto erguido e não sorria. A virtude de uma grande princesa como você é permanecer sempre altiva, orgulhosa, e, ao mesmo tempo, humilde — explicou a rainha, alisando os cabelos negros de sua filha. — Boa sorte, querida.  
Cibelle sorriu para sua mãe e desceu as escadarias em direção a um dos jardins internos de seu palácio. O príncipe Noah aguardava perto das estátuas. Fez uma breve reverência quando ela se aproximou.  
— Princesa Cibelle, é uma honra conhecê-la.  
— Igualmente, príncipe Noah.  
Ela o fitou com seus olhos castanhos. Noah era um tritão sem graça. Mais velho do que ela, tinha a maior parte do rosto coberta por pelos negros. Apenas seus orbes azuis apresentavam alguma jovialidade.  
— Permite-me acompanhá-la nesta tarde?  
A princesa manteve-se séria.  
— Seria um prazer.  
Os dois passearam a sós. Como não podiam sair dos limites do palácio, contentavam-se com os incontáveis jardins. Noah puxava conversa, contando a Cibelle histórias fantásticas. Ela não sabia, mas ele era um aventureiro. Como filho mais novo de sua linhagem, era o último da fila a ser oferecido em casamento, o que lhe rendera bons anos repletos de explorações e pequenas alegrias.  
— E então eu disse a ele “Pelos mares, Neil. Isso não é uma pedra. É uma água-viva! Solte-a antes que ela lhe dê um choque!”  
Cibelle deixou escapar uma leve risada e logo prensou os lábios, arrependida. Noah percebeu, mas não fez qualquer comentário. Era um tritão gentil com uma cauda azul escura que quase parecia negra ao lado da cauda azul celeste de Cibelle.  
— Eu quase perdi minha mão naquela viagem, o que me entristeceu bastante. Como eu faria para acenar para o Neil sem ela?  
A princesa riu outra vez, esquecendo-se de disfarçar. Perdera a vontade de parecer séria ao lado de Noah. Ele era divertido e bem-humorado. Que mal faria sorrir um pouco ao lado dele?  
— Escute, princesa Cibelle — principiou Noah em tom sereno —, eu sei que sou muito mais velho do que você. Não quero deixá-la constrangida. Se dependesse de mim, acho que não me casaria nunca. Sei muito bem que não tenho nada de atraente. Até pareço um monstro com esta barba rebelde. Se você quiser me rejeitar, eu entenderei perfeitamente.  
Cibelle encarou-o, meditando sobre suas palavras. Lembrou-se de Ariel e da conversa que tivera com ele.  
— Nós não podemos exigir das outras pessoas que elas nos amem, príncipe Noah. Podemos apenas fazer o nosso melhor e esperar que isso seja suficiente. Se não for, basta continuarmos nosso caminho.  
Ele a examinou com muita cautela, como se descobrisse pela primeira vez que aquela sereia sabia falar. Sentiu-se estúpido pela própria tagarelice. Desejou em seu íntimo que não fosse ainda muito tarde para recomeçar.  
— Sabe? Eu acho que você tem razão.

A princesa Cibelle gostava de passar as tardes na varanda, observando a vida de seus súditos. Entregava-se aos mais diversos pensamentos e lembranças, perdendo-se em meio a eles como um peixe que se mistura ao cardume. Eram poucos aqueles que se atreviam a retirá-la de seu transe.  
— Cibelle, querida?  
Ela piscou, desatenta. Virou-se para trás, para o tritão que sorria para ela.  
— Noah.  
— Vamos descer. Os convidados estão chegando. Será uma grande festa.  
— Os filhos do Rei Herbert já chegaram?  
— Alguns deles. — Noah aproximou-se e tocou os ombros da esposa carinhosamente. — Não conte a ninguém, mas a Marina está flertando com o mais novo.  
Cibelle riu com gosto.  
— Típico dela. Desde que eu me casei com você, elas competem para saber quem será a próxima.  
Noah sorriu. Pequenas rugas decoraram seus olhos.  
— Talvez elas tenham a sorte de encontrar alguém bonito.  
Cibelle fez beicinho, reprovando o comentário.  
— Deixe de besteiras. Vamos. Vamos descer — chamou, oferecendo sua mão.  
— Claro, querida. — Ele a aceitou. — Vamos.  
Juntos, eles seguiram pelos corredores. Cibelle olhou de soslaio para o marido.  
— Noah, conte-me aquela história outra vez. A do Neil e a água-viva.  
Ele deixou escapar uma risada sonora.  
— Você nunca se cansa de ouvi-la?  
— É claro que não. Afinal... — Cibelle mordeu o lábio, travessa. — Ela foi o seu melhor.  
Noah sorriu também, cúmplice.  
— E o meu melhor foi o suficiente?  
Ela ria enquanto o beijava.  
— Mas é claro que foi!


End file.
